


Жрецы Полуночи

by Kita_Luiddinas



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_Luiddinas/pseuds/Kita_Luiddinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему не стоит злить капитана шестого отряда Готей-13 и что из этого может выйти!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жрецы Полуночи

**Author's Note:**

> возможен ООС.  
> Исполнение заявки: Ренджи/Бьякуя. "Ренджи, ты ведешь себя неприлично".

Бьякуя устало потер глаза и оторвался от писанины. Всё же эти ежегодные отчеты здорово мотали нервы даже самому невозмутимому капитану Готей-13, не говоря уже о его энергичном лейтенанте. Кстати о лейтенантах… Капитан Кучики поднялся из кресла и подошел к распахнутому окну, откуда, несмотря на глубокую ночь, доносились веселые вопли шинигами всех мастей и званий. Празднуют конец года, разумеется. Можно даже разглядеть снующие туда-сюда тени людей с бумажными фонариками в одной руке и, понятное дело, чем-то горячительным в другой.  
Бьякуя какое-то время мерил шагами кабинет, испытывая смутный укол злорадства от того, что он собирался сделать. Решив, наконец, что время пришло, он вызвал дежурного курьера. Тот явился незамедлительно, однако невооруженным глазом было видно, что празднование не обошло стороной и его.  
\- Найди лейтенанта Абараи и приведи его ко мне, - сухо велел капитан.  
Курьер удивленно глянул на него, но молча поклонился и вышел. А Бьякуя остался ждать. Он, конечно, мог бы пощадить своего незадачливого лейтенанта, но не далее, как позавчера стал свидетелем душещипательной сцены, в которой Ренджи пламенно уверял Рукию в том, что глава клана Кучики, разумеется, не будет против, если его младшая сестра надумает выходить замуж за Ичиго Куросаки. Имел ли этот разговор под собой реальную подоплеку или нет, Бьякуя даже думать не стал. Хочет Рукия замуж за Ичиго или не хочет, его не волновало, ведь он, разумеется, будет против любого жениха. Маленькая Рукия ещё, никаких свадеб в ближайшие лет пятьдесят, так он решил. Тогда капитан шестого отряда был слишком занят, чтобы делать выговор нахальному лейтенанту, а после случая так и не представилось. И только сейчас его осенило, что, возможно, наступил весьма подходящий момент для возвращения лейтенанта Абараи с небес на землю.  
Сам лейтенант, кажется, так не считал. Он уже несколько минут назад влетел в кабинет как ошпаренный, встал смирненько возле двери и, как полагается, сказал: «Жду ваших указаний, капитан Кучики!». Указаний, разумеется, не последовало, потому что Бьякуя в это время негодовал. А Ренджи распирало, плющило и таращило, но он мужественно крепился ещё около двух минут или даже чуть дольше. Энергия, подстегнутая алкоголем, била ключом, и влипший лейтенант принимался то тихонько барабанить пальцами по стене, отбивая какой-то веселый мотивчик, то посылал умоляющие красноречивые взгляды своему начальнику, который как истукан сидел и, сцепив пальцы в замок, безмятежно таращился в окно. О том, что за это время добрый Бьякуя успел впасть в ярость, позлорадствовать, придумать план мести, отвергнуть его как несоответствующий статусу, смягчиться и выдумать новую изощренную пытку, Ренджи, разумеется, не знал.  
\- Капита-а-а-ан, - практически провыл он на исходе десятой минуты.  
Тот, наконец, удостоил его вниманием.  
\- А, лейтенант, - с ледяным спокойствием сказал Бьякуя. – У меня есть для вас задание…  
Ренджи с готовностью кивнул, рассчитывая, что вот сейчас смотается по-быстрому куда-нибудь, передаст Неведомое Важное Сообщение, скажем, капитану Маюри и отбудет дальше веселиться. Там ведь как раз Исанэ в пылу спора утверждала, что её грудь немногим уступает прелестям Рангику и обещала показать…  
-… заключается в доделывании отчета, - говорил тем временем Кучики. Ренджи захлопал глазами, силясь воспроизвести первую часть предложения, которую прослушал.  
\- Как… закончить отчет… - глупо повторил он, не веря своему несчастью.  
\- Ваша часть работы, - безжалостно заявил Бьякуя, едва сумев скрыть торжествующие нотки в голосе.  
Абараи схватился за голову, но тут же взял себя в руки.  
\- Я немедленно примусь за дело, капитан…  
\- И не забудьте сверить некоторые моменты с отчетами третьего, десятого, одиннадцатого и четвертого отрядов, - добил его инициативу жестокий глава шестого отряда.  
Ренджи едва не умер прямо на месте. Но вместо этого он большими, полными ужаса глазами взглянул на своего капитана и шепотом вымолвил:  
\- Но ведь ритуальные танцы Жрецов Полуночи вот-вот начнутся!  
Бьякуя вздернул бровь. Ни о каких танцах Жрецов Полуночи он раньше не слышал, а ведь не первый год на свете живет.  
\- Не знаю, как насчет Жрецов Полуночи, но я пока слышу только Жрецов Саке, лейтенант, - холодно заявил он, про себя добавив: «… причем «жрец» тут далеко не от слова «жречество»».  
Абараи неожиданно сорвался с места и встал прямо напротив Бьякуи. Разделял их только стол.  
\- Вы не знаете о танцах Жрецов Полуночи, капитан?! – неверяще прошептал он.  
Кучики поморщился из-за ударившего по ноздрям резкого запаха спиртного. Однако после невольного обнюхивания своего лейтенанта Бьякуя понял, что тот, пожалуй, мог искренне верить в существование каких-то там жрецов. Ещё бы, после такого-то количества саке…   
\- Это же самое таинственное событие уходящего года, капитан! – не унимался Ренджи, перегибаясь через стол. – Вы обязательно должны это увидеть, я вас уверяю! – Глаза у него азартно блестели и были полны слепой уверенности в собственной правоте. Капитан Кучики даже начал сомневаться в целесообразности собственной затеи. Если его накачавшийся лейтенант напишет подобную же ересь в отчетах…  
\- Лейтенант Абараи, я думаю, вам следует пойти и лечь спать, - сдержанно объявил он, но, не желая сдавать позиций, добавил: - А утром приняться за отчеты.  
\- Неужели вы не понимаете всю важность… - Ренджи уже практически лег грудью на стол, а Бьякуя, в свою очередь, отодвинулся ещё дальше, чтобы обезумевший лейтенант не уткнулся в него носом.  
\- Ренджи, ты ведешь себя неприлично, - твердо сказал он тараторившему какую-то несусветную чушь подчиненному. Тот моргнул и сразу же вернулся в вертикальное положение. Однако, не успел Бьякуя вдохнуть свежего воздуха, с азартом вопросил:  
\- Хотите, я напишу вам хоть тысячу отчетов о Жрецах Полуночи, капитан?!  
Кучики медленно и глубоко вдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Покалечить собственного лейтенанта, конечно, следовало бы за такое поведение, но кто завтра тогда отчет дописывать будет?  
Новый коварный план созрел неожиданно и мгновенно.  
\- Идите, встречайте своих Жрецов Полуночи, лейтенант, - сухо сказал капитан Кучики, затем откинулся на спинку кресла и, проводив взглядом вылетевшего из кабинета Ренджи, слабо ухмыльнулся.  
Завтра он ему не только о Жрецах Полуночи тысячу отчетов напишет…

 

Ренджи уже несколько часов ерзал на стуле в кабинете капитана Кучики. Перед ним стоял большой старинный стол, на котором покоилась громадная стопка чистых листов и принадлежности для письма. Этот кошмарный аристократ сдержал свое обещание и вызвал Ренджи с утра пораньше, невозмутимо напомнил о необходимости писать отчет и как ни в чем не бывало удалился наслаждаться утренним чаем в компании Рукии, оставив лейтенанта страдать от похмелья в гордом одиночестве. Худо-бедно спасало положение только странно пахнущее зелье, которое Абараи всеми правдами и неправдами выманил у Ханатаро, седьмого офицера четвертого отряда. Оно имело какой-то буро-зеленый цвет, пахло помойкой и не внушало доверия совершенно, но, как и обещал робкий лекарь, избавляло от головокружения и тошноты.   
Ренджи украдкой сделал глоток из бутылочки, попутно подозрительно косясь то на дверь, то на окно, ведь капитан, будь он неладен, подобно всем невыносимым снобам, имел свойство появляться там, где его меньше всего хотят.  
Абараи подпер рукой подбородок и тоскливо уставился в стену. Её цвет всегда казался ему приятным и умиротворяющим (об этом в Готе-13 даже ходили разного рода толки, будто капитан шестого отряда из-за этих самых стен, в которых проводит большую часть жизни, и невозмутим как фараон в усыпальнице), но сейчас он внушал несчастному лейтенанту лишь мысли о самоубийстве. А за окном так некстати до омерзения ярко светило солнце и целая стая птиц орала очень уж жизнерадостно. Так жизнерадостно, что хоть в петлю лезь.   
Главная проблема Ренджи заключалась в том, что он откровенно не знал, что писать. Капитан Кучики с присущим ему каменным выражением лица снизошел-таки до объяснений, мол, жаждет подробный отчет о разрекламированных Жрецах Полуночи: кто такие, зачем танцуют, согласованы ли их выходки с высоким начальством и почему о них не знает сам Кучики Бьякуя. Объяснил-то объяснил, только делу это не помогало совершенно.  
Ренджи с трудом припоминал, что болтал какую-то ересь вчера, даже позволил себе вольность поприставать к начальнику с уговорами принять участие в веселье вместо того, чтобы киснуть в четырех стенах, занимаясь бюрократическими проволочками в праздничную ночь. Подумав об этом, он громко и тоскливо вздохнул. Подобные размышления, однако, также не способствовали написанию отчета о Жрецах Полуночи, коих сам лейтенант уже успел проклясть едва ли не дюжину раз. Вспомнить бы, кто пустил вчера эту байку, которую немедленно подхватили остальные и принялись трепать, додумывая детали. Вполне возможно, что сама Рангику Мацумото приложила к этому руку. Она же как выпьет… А ей сейчас хорошо, наверное. Сопит себе в две дырки на диванчике и в ус не дует. Хотя, какие там у неё могут быть усы? Усов у Рангику, разумеется, не было. Достоинство её состояло совсем в другом, и она не стеснялась им бравировать. Небось, сказала капитану Хицугайе, что её бугорки устали прыгать всю ночь и улеглась спать. Хорошо быть грудастой блондинкой, что ни говори. Ренджи, пожалуй, и сам не отказался бы таковой стать на время. И валялся бы сейчас в кроватке, а капитан Кучики, плененный его шикарными формами, простил бы ему глупости относительно этих треклятых Жнецов… чего не сделаешь, если твой лейтенант – красивая женщина.   
Абараи мотнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от крамольных мыслей. С Мацумото ему в любом случае не сравниться, по крайней мере, в искусстве вить веревки из начальства.   
Кстати неплохо было бы расспросить обо всем Киру, он вчера был самый трезвый, вроде бы, и должен помнить, что за напасть такая и откуда взялась.   
Этому, увы, не суждено было случиться, так как дверь отворилась, и на пороге возник Кучики Бьякуя собственной персоной и без провожатых. Он не спеша подошел к столу, за которым томился несостоявшийся клиент клиники по перемене пола, подхватил стопку листов и методично пролистал все, от первого до последнего.  
\- Лейтенант, - тихо сказал он, вернув листы на место.  
\- Да, капитан, - удрученно ответил Ренджи.  
\- Вы пишите невидимыми чернилами или у вас творческий кризис, лейтенант? – невозмутимо поинтересовался Бьякуя.  
\- Ни то, ни другое, капитан, - ответствовал Абараи.  
\- Почему же тогда я не вижу ни строчки, лейтенант? – допытывался этот страшный человек.   
\- Потому что там и нет ни строчки, капитан, - пояснил Ренджи, начиная чувствовать себя идиотом.  
\- А почему здесь нет ни строчки, лейтенант? – не унимался Кучики.  
\- Потому что я их не написал, капитан, - со вздохом ответствовал мученик.  
\- А по какой причине вы их не написали, лейтенант? – занудствовал невыносимый капитан.  
\- По причине отсутствия информации по данному вопросу, капитан, - признался Абараи.  
\- А вчера вы были весьма красноречивы, описывая данный вопрос, лейтенант, - напомнил главный тиран шестого отряда.  
\- А вчера я располагал куда большими знаниями касаемо данного вопроса, капитан, - вымученно проговорила его жертва.  
\- А что случилось с этими знаниями сегодня? – торжественно вопросил Бьякуя. – Это снадобье, что вы так старательно прячете, не помогло вам восстановить полную картину событий, лейтенант?  
\- К сожалению нет, капитан, - сознался Ренджи. – Смею предположить, помог бы осмотр места действия.  
Кучики помолчал, а потом чуть склонил голову набок и сказал:  
\- Что ж, я разрешаю вам отлучиться на полчаса, лейтенант.  
\- Весьма благодарен, капитан, - с облегчением протараторил Абараи и пулей вылетел за дверь, прихватив с собой антипохмельное зелье.   
Капитан Кучики же остался в кабинете, прошествовал к своему креслу, опустился в него и злорадно хихикнул бы, кабы статус позволял. Подумав о том, что следовало между делом обмолвиться, будто он-де собирается в скором будущем представить данный отчет непосредственно Генрюсаю, как особо заслуживающий внимания, а потому лейтенанту Абараи следует с особой тщательностью излагать материал на бумаге, не упуская ни единой детали, Бьякуя укорил себя за невнимательность и преступную халатность в отношении подчиненных и исполнения собственных обязанностей. Пообещав себе взять это на заметку и исправиться, он принялся шерстить ещё ночью подготовленные отчеты на предмет неточностей.  
Ренджи влетел в резиденцию третьего отряда и с ходу бросился искать своего коллегу, не чураясь вопить во всю глотку, авось быстрее найдется. Тот и впрямь всего пару секунд спустя выглянул из собственного кабинета и ошалело уставился на мечущегося по коридору гостя.  
\- Ты чего орешь как потерпевший?! – спросил он.  
\- А я и есть потерпевший! – рявкнул Абараи, запихивая Киру обратно в комнату и закрывая за собой дверь.  
\- Случилось что? – обеспокоенно спросил тот, прикладывая ко лбу лед.  
\- Капитан, кажись, в конец озверел, - мрачно сообщил Ренджи.   
Кира удивленно покосился на него.  
\- Капитан Кучики? А что он? Требует кровавых жертвоприношений и тебя на закуску?  
\- Да если бы, - сквозь зубы прошипел Абараи. – Помнишь вчерашнюю попойку?  
\- Ну… смутно… - Кира неуверенно кивнул. – До сих пор вон мучаюсь.  
Его собеседник торопливо достал баклашку со снадобьем и протянул другу. Тот взял её, но, уловив запах, скептически поморщился.  
\- Это я у Ханатаро вытребовал, - пояснил Ренджи. – Гадость, но помогает. Лейтенант третьего отряда пожал плечами и сделал несколько неуверенных глотков. - Так вот, - нетерпеливо продолжил его коллега из шестого отряда. – Капитан требует с меня отчет о Жрецах Полуночи.  
Кира подавился лекарством и закашлялся.  
\- Откуда узнал?! – изумился он. – Да и на кой ему это?  
\- Я же говорю: озверел, - Абараи передернул плечами, между делом пропустив мимо ушей первый вопрос. – Ты что-нибудь помнишь?  
\- Ну… - его собеседник призадумался. – Помню, что идея была крайне популярна и даже частично воплощена.  
\- Ну? А дальше что?  
\- Дальше… Ну дальше мы гурьбой пошли на полянку. Ты, я, Исанэ, Иба, Рангику, кто-то ещё…и даже капитан Зараки, кажется, там мимо проходил…  
\- А о танцах-то? Что там, танцевали Жрецы-то? – перебил его Абараи.  
Кира почему-то смутился.  
\- И танцевали немного, было дело, - понизив голос, сказал он. – Но я, ты знаешь, не помню подробностей, - он вернул бутылочку и потупился. – Спроси у Рангику.  
\- Да я лучше к капитану Зараки обращусь, он-то вообще не пьянеет, должен помнить всё, - заключил Ренджи.  
\- Не-не-не, к нему не ходи, - Кира взволнованно замахал руками. – Он… короче, ты хоть раз читал его отчет?  
\- Нет, он же забил на это дело с самого начала службы, - ответил Абараи.  
\- То-то и оно. И ему даже никто ничего против не сказал. Знаешь почему?  
\- Почему?  
\- А потому что его отчеты ограничиваются примерно следующим: «Покромсал в петрушку отряд пустых. Сколько было – не считал, да и зачем? Они все слабаки и вообще мне впадлу. Потом искал кого-нибудь посильнее, чтоб кровь-кишки-мясо, да таковых не нашлось. Надоело писать, всё».   
Ренджи понимающе кивнул.   
\- Значит, Рангику, - подытожил он.  
\- Ага. Красочнее, чем она, тебе никто не расскажет, - заверил его Кира.   
Наскоро попрощавшись, Абараи галопом понесся в десятый отряд.   
Насколько он мог судить, у него осталось около двадцати минут, и во что бы то ни стало надо успеть, иначе «великодушный» капитан Кучики, чтоб его черти взяли, заставит писать отчет ещё и о том, как его лейтенант воспроизводил позабытые минувшие события по крупицам.  
В кабинете Ренджи застал только дышащего огнем капитана Хицугайю, который, по всей видимости, как и предполагалось, корпел над злосчастными отчетами.  
\- Добрый день, капитан Хицугайя, - почтенно поздоровался растрепанный Ренджи. – Где я могу найти вашего лейтенанта?  
Тот, что-то раздраженно буркнув, указал на дверцу в соседнюю комнату.  
\- И передай ей, что отговорка «Иба нанюхал моих «малышей», я осквернена как минимум до вечера» - не повод отлынивать от работы! – рявкнул он вслед направляющемуся туда Абараи.  
Огромных трудов стоило подавить истеричный хохот. Только Мацумото могла придумать подобную причину и добиться внеочередного выходного.  
Рангику мирно посапывала на диванчике и открыла глаза только тогда, когда Ренджи прикрыл за собой дверь.   
\- Ренджи-и-и-и, - протянула женщина. – У тебя не найдется пары капель саке?  
\- Нет, но у меня найдется чудесное средство от похмелья, - он протянул ей бутылочку, в которой ещё плескалась чудодейственная отрава.  
\- А черт с ним, с саке, давай, - Рангику села, взяла зелье, затем предсказуемо поморщилась. – Это что, средство от тараканов?  
\- Нуу… почти.  
Мацумото, однако, опустошила бутылочку окончательно и заметно приободрилась.  
\- Так ты по какому-то делу? – спросила она.   
\- О да, - Ренджи скривился как от зубной боли. – Капитан решил устроить мне бюрократический рай и требует отчет о Жрецах Полуночи…  
\- О жрецах? – переспросила Рангику. – Нет, никаких жрецов ведь не было!  
\- Как это не было? – удивился Ренджи.   
\- А так. Были Жнецы! Жнецы были, а не Жрецы!  
\- А, Жнецы, значит, - тупо повторил Абараи.   
\- Ну да. И не Полуночи, а «в полуночи», потому что чудили мы в полночь…  
\- Стой, так ты намекаешь на то, что…  
\- Да я не намекаю, а говорю прямо! – его собеседница хихикнула. – Мы вчера решили развлечься, пойти на полянку и потанцевать вокруг костра, ну и я ляпнула: «прямо жнецы в полуночи!». Мы же шинигами, жнецы, то есть… А тебе совсем память отшибло?  
\- Отшибло, не то слово, - промямлил Ренджи. – И что мы там делали?  
\- Ну… как тебе сказать… - она зарделась. – Ты совсем-совсем не помнишь?  
\- Совсем-совсем, - сказал Абараи и почти не солгал. После того, как Исанэ с Рангику мерились достоинством и просили оценить, кто выиграл, он ничего толком не помнил.   
\- Ну я тебе сейчас расскажу! – воодушевилась Мацумото.  
\- Слушай, а давай ты мне по дороге расскажешь? – лейтенанта шестого отряда вдруг осенило. – А заодно и моему капитану поведаешь.  
\- Капитану Кучики? Ты уверен?  
\- А у меня выбора нет.  
\- Ну хорошо. Будь по-твоему… - женщина неуверенно улыбнулась.

… В резиденцию шестого отряда Ренджи в компании Мацумото вернулся чернее тучи. По дороге он пламенно уговаривал её молчать о таких деталях, как спор между ним и Кирой, кто скорее затащит Кучики Бьякую в постель, а проигравший будет бегать по Сейрейтею голым. Тот факт, что зачем-то забредший на полянку Зараки Кенпачи долго потом гонялся за Ибой с намерением отрубить тому мужское достоинство как несоответствующее по объемам должности лейтенанта, Ренджи тоже посчитал недостойным ушей аристократа. Он бы вообще с превеликим удовольствием умолчал обо всем, да только это было невозможно. Пришлось выбирать меньшее из зол.   
Капитан шестого отряда сидел на прежнем месте и, кажется, даже не удивился, увидев пышущую феромонами Рангику. Последующие полчаса он с невозмутимостью, достойной каменных истуканов, выслушивал красочное повествование о Жнецах в полуночи, ритуальных танцах, костре и так далее по списку. Поблагодарив за подробные описания, как он выразился, «столь захватывающего действа» и выпроводив рассказчицу, замолк, казалось, навеки. Гнетущая тишина, что воцарилась в кабинете, оптимизма лейтенанту шестого отряда не прибавляла. Он бы предпочел пойти замуроваться в землю или вообще отдаться на растерзание капитану Зараки, нежели стоять и переминаться с ноги на ногу, не зная, чего ожидать.  
\- У вас разве нет неотложного дела? – вдруг нарушил тишину Бьякуя.  
\- К-какого? – холодея, спросил Ренджи.  
\- Отчет, конечно, - капитан указал на стол с неизменно покоившейся на нем стопкой бумаг.   
\- Лейтенант Мацумото поведала вам всё, - с жаром начал доказывать Абараи.   
\- А отчет в письменном виде никто не отменял, - лаконично добил его Кучики.

\- Нет, вот тут вы забыли «его руки на моих грудях были горячими и крепкими», - с непроницаемой миной констатировал капитан шестого отряда, в десятый раз проверяя переправленный отчет.  
Ренджи лишь молча забрал листы и уселся переписывать заново. Он уже успел пообещать самостоятельно найти и укокошить Айзена, перебить весь Лан Ночес, поклясться в вечной верности и прочее, прочее. Но деспотичный капитан был непреклонен и торжествовал, раз за разом требуя доработки, а попутно успевал читать лекции о пользе тренировки памяти, которой, по его мнению, отлично способствовало точное воспроизведение слов Рангику.

Из кабинета Ренджи выполз только ближе к полуночи и в сердцах принялся угрожать луне банкаем.   
\- Ну, чего так долго? – вопросила возникшая из темноты Мацумото, рядом с которой мялся и Кира.   
\- Не спрашивай, - сквозь зубы процедил Абараи. – Я теперь помню твой рассказ наизусть, а события вчерашней ночи ненавижу!  
\- Капитан Кучики воспитывал в тебе любовь к бумажкам? – хихикнула понятливая Рангику. – А я тут между делом повстречала Рукию и она поведала мне, что он не далее, как сегодня утром, произнес целую речь о причинах того, почему никакой свадьбы с Куросаки в ближайшие пятьдесят лет не будет, и что он, Ичиго, вообще плебей.   
Ренджи аж рот раскрыл от удивления. Пару дней назад они с младшей Кучики имели неосторожность завести разговор о её теоретическом замужестве. Она утверждала, что брат обязательно будет настаивать на благородном женихе, а Ренджи уверял, что Бьякуя не будет против кого-нибудь доблестного шинигами вроде Куросаки. И в этот-то момент появился глава клана Кучики, точно!  
Лейтенант схватился за голову.   
\- Давайте выпьем, - сказал он сипло.   
\- Ты уверен? – недоверчиво спросил Кира. – А капитан Кучики не продаст тебя Куротсучи Маюри для опытов?  
\- Да не смущай его, капитан Кучики ни за что не продаст своего дорогого раба, над которым издеваться – одно удовольствие! – милостиво успокоила своих коллег Рангику.  
\- Утешила, нечего сказать, - буркнул Ренджи, однако повеселел. Даже Кучики Бьякуя не способен продать его капитану Куротсучи! Теоретически не способен…


End file.
